A normal day for Nny
by agentalienscum
Summary: Wanna know about a "normal" day for Nny? HUH! Now you can, by reading this! Something I came up with on a whim, just a one-shot. WARNING: Gore and Vulgar language!


Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic. I've read the whole series of JTHM, but, it anyone seems OOC, I deeply apologize. This is just a one-shot thing about an average day for Nny. NOTE: This takes place after his resurrection.

DISCLAIMER:

JTHM and all of it's characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, not me!

Enjoy the story! AGH!

A normal day for Nny:

"*Sigh*...no more Wall Monster..." Nny said calmly. He was sitting in a chair, sharpening his Knife inventory. "No more keeping the wall wet..." He continued. He then looked at his reflection in a Knife he was holding. His face was normal skin color, not pale. His dark brown eyes glistened with evil thoughts. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill anymore..." Nny said growing a face-splitting grin. "I'm glad I bought some Earplugs. Those bastards can really make some noise." Nny chuckled, finishing the one Knife. He put the Knife back in it's place on the wall. He then grabbed another next to it, using his skillful hands. "And, the best for last." This one he grabbed was his favorite. It's handle was black and blue striped, and had a red sad-face knob on the bottom. It's blade was 18", Thin and long, no wire-cutters. This big boy was excellent at killing, it was simply Nny's finest blade. He continued cleaning the blade, chuckling once more. "After this, I need to go to store." Nny cleaned the last little blood splatters, and put it back on it's rack. He got up, still holding a bloody wash cloth, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

He leaned over the counter, looking at the mirror. His hair grew back, it's shaggy black self. Nny looked at his reflection a little longer, then turned on the faucet. It ran cold, clear water. Nny opened the wash cloth out and began rinsing it out. The clear glistening water streaming down the drain was now stained crimson red. He continued squeezing it and wringing it, more blood and black dirt coming out. "Wow...there's a lot more blood than last time." Nny said suprised, chuckling. "Heh, having the Doughboys and Nailbunny gone is such a relief. Like getting an infected thorn out of your leg, so much relief from the horrible pain." Nny talked to himself once more. "I control me...it's so much fun. No more suicidal thoughts, and I can make my own decisions." He finished rinsing the cloth. He twisted it, getting out the water, and draped it over the sink to dry. "But..." Nny said with a grin. "This little habit of mine has become a career of sorts. After all, I do make money from it by taking the dead people's wallets." He laughed at his little joke. Nny got out of the bathroom, and started heading towards his front door. "Bye house." He said to himself, and got into his small car. Driving to the local store was only about four miles.

* * *

Nny parked his small car, and headed inside. It was rather empty, only five or six people. "Just need a couple T.V. dinners, and a pack of cherry fizz-wizz." Nny had his mental list. He went over to the freezer section, and started looking. No Stouffers in sight. "Shit." Nny was stricken with anger. "Ahh..." Nny tried to keep calm. "Where could it be?" He opened the freezer door, and stuck his hand as far as he could inside, but no luck. He then turned his head, and saw a morbidly obese person with a kart next to him had the same thing he wanted. Not only that, but his kart was full of junk food like Pork rhinds, Twinkies, and BBQ potato chips. Nny pulled out a large serrated knife, and lunged towards the person. "Hey! What the Hell are you doing?!" The obese man yelled. "A pitiful person like you doesn't need any more fat. Starving to death is a better option, if you don't have diabetes first..." Nny hissed, snatching the two dinners from his kart. "Fuck you, man! I have thyroids!" He said with drool. Nny stabbed him, slicing downwards, spilling the seeping fat from his stomach. It was yellow and mushy, spilling all over. "If you have "Thyroids", then why do you still eat fatty foods? I call that bullshitting. Let me make this clear: I'm going to end your life, slowly and painfully." Nny said with a chuckle. He began tying and playing with his intestines. "Oh wow, look at that! An instant liposuction! Oops, I may have gotten your intestines by mistake!" Nny spat sarcastically. The man coughed and gagged, his innards being torn apart. He laid there, inevitably bleeding to death. "Heh, Thyroids! What a liar, a true person with Thyroids would never eat all those...things!" Nny got up, covered in blood. "Mmm...my favorite!" Nny stuck his tongue out, squeaking. "FOOK!" He chirped randomly. Heading towards the Soda section. Looking for his Cherry Fizz-wizz soda. "Yes. 6 Pack." Nny grabbed the $3.00 Pack o' colas. Nny got to a Register, and gave the cashier the slightly bloodstained money. "Um...h-heres your change, sir." The cashier said nervously. Nny took the 15 cents and stuffed it in his pocket. Carrying a bag and a pack of cans, he put them next to his seat. Nny drove off, heading home to go watch some T.V. until Dinner. "Hehehee! What a thrill!" Nny said darkly while driving out to the main road to home.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
